You can't always get what you want
by ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram
Summary: Jeff and Lita unexpectedly meet and soon find out the hard way. 'You can't alway get what you want' or can you?


**Title: You can't always get what you want**

**Rating: K**

**Warning: None! **

**Author: ExtremeXShinyXHeatagram**

No-One's Pov

Amy opened the door of the famous, local tattoo store, situated in Atlanta, Georgia. Today she would be getting herself a tattoo, a tattoo to remind her the best years of her life. Her WWF days, from the duration of Team Xtreme. She took a seat while waiting for one of her good friends, Toby, to appear. He would be the one inking her today. As she waited she thought about she thought about one of the Team Xtreme matches. One of her favourite and one of the most painful.

**Flashback**

The crowd exploded giving the three dubbed, Team Xtreme, their deserved standing ovation. As they walked out onto the stage, the three pulled the Hardy Gunz, Lita giggling at Jeff's ridiculous 'dancing.' They ran down the ramp saluting the fans and threw themselves into the ring. After jumping onto the turn buckles, once again they released the Hardy Gunz.

The music stopped and two of their three opponents headed down to the ring. They were the Intercontinental Champion, Triple H and the daddy's little girl and heiress to the company, Stephanie McMahon. The music of the couples gruellingly long entrance was finally stopped and the sound of glass shattering filled the arena. The WWF Champ, Stone Cold Steve Austin, clambered down to the ring, parading the well earned gold belt. As soon as he stepped into the ring a brawl broke out.

Jeff flew onto Triple H, Matt attacking Stone Cold and Lita on Stephanie McMahon. The Match officially started and Matt squared off against Triple H in the ring. The match went on and off from there, allowing the alliance of Stone Cold and Triple H to show their muscle and Team Xtreme their alliance of high flying, dare devil moves.

The match came to a close while the four men lay sprawled across the mats surrounding the four sided ring and while Lita was dominating the billion dollar bitch. The fiery red headed diva, Lita, pulled Stephanie into a perfectly executed Twist of Fate following through with her finisher, A moonsault.

Lita knew it was a devastating move to be hit with and shattered most your chances of winning. She was one of the first Divas or Woman to use the air bound move. After she hit Stephanie's immobile body she hooked her leg for the winning pin of the match. The crowd rose to their feet cheering as the Hardy Boyz music hit the air and the Team were declared winners of the match. Both sounds were soon interrupted as Triple H and Stone Cold had both made their way back to their feet, and entered the ring, stone cold with a steel chair in hand. Triple H pedigree'd the defenceless Lita leaving Stone Cold to hit the red headed beauty with the steel chair. After Lita had been exposed to the deafening steel chair shots Matt and Jeff had struggled to their feet, even though they were both tired and incredibly hurt they pulled themselves into the ring and although it gave Lita a little more time to recover it did not do much for her. Jeff was knocked from his feet straight away and Matt followed seconds later after being double teamed. Matt and Lita continued to be hit by the steel despite the constant ringing of the bell and the booing of the crowd. JR was continuously commentating on the bad sportsmanship of the hard-headed men in the ring, protesting about how it shouldn't be allowed. It made no difference and soon after the Team of Jeff, Lita and Matt were completely out of it. Stephanie, Hunter and Steve paraded up the ramp smirking at the reaction of the crowd.

**End of Flashback**

She sighed, she knew the Hardy Boys sign was going to hurt her not only physically but mentally. The affair with Adam had got her hurt and taught her playing with fire was not the way to go, it was the hardest way to learn but that she did.

Jeff and Matt were everything t her back then. They were her best friends, companions, team mates and protectors. They did anything for her just as she did for them, but she messed that all up herself and threw her supposed soul mate into a deep depression. She despised herself for that, as much as she tried to claim it was the 'abuse' she was getting off of the fans, they were only half of it. She was the other. Every time she would see Matt or Jeff she would crumble especially when it came to Jeff.

Matt would just glare angrily at her, a look of disgust on his face every time, she really wasn't surprised though. Although Jeff would look at her with a look of sympathy and pity, and it played on her heart stings. Ugh damn Hardy's she thought as she walked over to Toby after he called her over. He placed the stencil on her arm and showed her in the mirror asking if it was okay. All she could do was nod in return.

They were finally finished and Amy thanked him and walked over to the door she opened it and collided with something hard. Amy looked up and gasped she pulled herself to her feet and dusted herself down, and tried to walk past but she couldn't go any further, because Jeff Hardy had his hand clenched around my left wrist. He pulled her back.

"Hey Li, fancy seeing you here. What'd you get done?" Jeff asked. She smiled and bit her laugh at the sound of his southern accent. It felt kind of disant hearing it now. I mean she occasionally tuned into Raw and couldn't help cheering for her ex-best friend. Yet the voice was so welcomed it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Oh uhm just a little piece on my wrist" She replied nervously he smirked he could tell she didn't want him to know, so putting all their past differences behind he tried again.

"I didn't know you knew the meaning of 'small' when it came to Tattoo's, Red. So lemme see." She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah like your known for you small sized tats" She retorted pulling off the covering and revealing the tattoo. It was a purple 'HB' sign with a ruby red 'Lita' scrawled diagonally across it. Jeff's eyes misted over, and he smiled.

"Sweet. I like it, reminds me of something, I've seen before, hmm" he proclaimed dramatically putting his index finger of his chin pretending to think. Amy shoved him in return.

"What about you rainbow, what're you getting done?" She asked quizzically. He pulled out a sketch book she easily recognised as the one he used to carry around _everywhere_ with him. He flicked through a few pages and landing on the right one he turn it over. In the centre of the page was the words 'faith' and 'belief.'

"To mark my return. I've been done the drug road twice and I'm not going down again" He said, Amy smiled happily. Jeff really was determined, and she knew he wasn't going to make the same mistake for the third time.

"That's great to hear. The fans have really missed you, you know. They're gonna go crazy tonight." Amy surveyed and she saw the passion she once and still had for the wrestling industry.

"Yeah. Err, I've got to go in, fancy joining me. Moral support and all" She laughed at his cheesy grin and lame excuse and pushed him through the door,

"Well then Hardy, you better be at my funeral then. That is if you haven't killed yourself doing 30 foot swantans"

**-- -- --**

After the short time it took to finish Jeff, the two headed out the door.

"Join me for coffee?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, sure thing." With that said they headed off to Starbucks. After they placed their order, they headed off to the small park. Sitting down on the sings they drank their coffee in silence gently swinging back and forth. They put the empty coffee cups down and started swinging higher and higher. Jeff jumped down landing gracefully on his feet, Amy followed soon after only she tripped on his foot and went flying to the ground. They both burst out laughing and Jeff held out his hand and pulled her up.

"You okay?" He questioned looking for cuts or forming bruises, and before they knew what they were doing, he kissed her.

They quickly broke apart at the sound of whistles coming from a small gang of teenage boys that gladly didn't recognise them. They headed over to a different area sat in silence.

"We really shouldn't have done that. I mean Matt and Adam, and well yeah" Amy said trying to break the very uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah Matt and Adam. I don't want to do that to Matt," Jeff agreed.

"But then why did it have to feel so right?" He asked.

"Because, you can't always get what you want in life. And I suppose this is one of those cases." Amy sighed

"It doesn't have to be if we don't want it to be..."

AN:- Hmm I don't know if I should have ended it there but like it there, Anyway Jeff/Lita fans keep an eye out for an update to _Break My Heart_, and if you haven't read it, try it ... you know you want to. I have finished doing all my editing so all my active fics should be updated more now.

Please Review!!

**Rach xox**


End file.
